That's The Way It Is
by Hanyou Dark
Summary: Hinata belajar apa itu cinta, semakin yakin saat Sasuke melakukan hal di luar dugaanya di Ruang Musik hari itu. For #14SHKE: Kiss.


Mereka bilang, sulit untuk bisa mendapatkan hati seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda tampan yang juga cerdas. Kepribadiannya yang pendiam menjadi daya tarik yang kuat untuk lawan jenisnya.

Mereka bilang, gadis pemalu yang kikuk seperti Hinata akan sulit dilirik kaum Adam. Tak pandai bergaul, juga tak secantik primadona sekolah. Kebanyakan orang menyebutnya lemah.

Tapi jika bicara soal cinta, tak akan ada garis batas yang mampu didefinisikan oleh kata.

Seperti itulah, cinta...

...datang pada mereka yang percaya.

 _ **DISCLAIMER**_

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 _ **That's The Way It Is**_ **(c) Celine Dion**

 _ **Standard warning applied.**_

Siang itu lapangan tenis yang berada di belakang halaman sekolah mulai ramai oleh siswi yang memanfaatkan jam istirahat untuk melihat latihan tenis. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan, setiap kali Sasuke berlatih, di pinggir lapangan pasti dikerubungi oleh siswi-siswi yang kadang meneriakkan namanya dengan sengaja atau tidak.

Dari Ruang Perpustakaan di lantai dua yang juga menghadap ke belakang halaman sekolah—yang otomatis bisa melihat lapangan tenis, Hinata melirik dari jendela dengan buku yang ia peluk di dada. Dia bisa mengenali beberapa pemain di sana, yang paling mencolok adalah Sasuke, tentu saja.

Tanpa sadar, Hinata tersenyum.

Tak seperti kebanyakan cerita, gadis biasa-biasa saja seperti Hinata nyatanya tak luput dari pesona Sasuke yang sering menjadi rebutan. Dibanding siswi lain yang lebih agresif, Hinata tak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang terlalu berlebihan atau mencolok.

Hal baik selalu datang pada mereka yang bersabar.

.

.

.

Di akhir jam sekolah, Hinata menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke Ruang Musik. Duduk di balik piano tunggal yang berdiri di tengah ruangan. Hinata bukan satu-satunya siswa yang ikut ekskul musik, tapi ia satu-satunya yang selalu menyempatkan diri memainkan tuts dan membangun sebuah nada, di saat kebanyakan rekannya lebih memilih mengurusi kehidupan remaja mereka.

Bukan hanya Hinata yang meluangkan waktu. Beberapa siswa dari ekskul lain pun masih ada yang tinggal di sekolah. Sasuke yang kelelahan, memilih ruang ganti untuk ekskul tenis menjadi tempat istirahatnya sejenak. Dari ruangannya, Sasuke bisa mendengar dentingan piano dari Ruang Musik yang tak jauh dari ruang ganti. Ekskul musik bisa dibilang sepi peminat, ruangannya tak diutamakan.

Lap handuk yang Sasuke gunakan terhenti di lehernya saat ia menajamkan pendengaran. Sasuke tak begitu paham tentang musik. Juga tak pernah berusaha untuk mempelajari. Jadi, ia merapikan barang-barangnya, menyampirkan tasnya di pundak, lalu beranjak. Saat akan menuruni tangga, Sasuke bisa melihat dari kaca di pintu, seorang gadis yang memainkan piano.

.

.

.

Hinata pernah menyukai seorang siswa saat ia masih SMP. Seperti sekarang, Hinata pun saat itu tak banyak beraksi. Hingga dirinya yang menyukai siswa itu menjadi rahasia umum yang tak mendapat tanggapan.

Meski Hinata belajar dari pengalaman, saingannya kini tak bisa diremehkan. Mereka cantik dan modis. Berbeda dengan Hinata yang apa adanya. Apa lagi, ada Ino si gadis cantik yang juga satu ekskul dengan Sasuke. Mereka disebut-sebut sebagai pasangan yang serasi.

Terkadang, Hinata menyerah sebelum perang.

Seperti hari biasanya, Hinata lebih memilih Perpustakaan, selain menenangkan, ia juga jadi bisa memperhatikan Sasuke dari sini. Sudah beberapa hari berlalu dan Hinata belum melihat Sasuke beberapa hari terakhir. Menghembuskan napas dalam, Hinata melihat rak-rak buku dan memilih buku yang bisa membuat wawasannya meluas tentang musik.

Ia langsung membaca lembar awal buku tersebut.

"Kau tak pernah melakukan hal yang tak membosankan, hn?"

Hinata membeku di tempat, sebelum menengok dengan gerakan kaku yang terlalu kentara.

"U-Uchiha- _san_?" seketika Hinata memeluk bukunya dengan teramat erat.

"Kenapa tak mencoba hal baru yang lebih ... menantang?" Sasuke berjalan santai, tangan yang nyaman di balik saku celananya, namun pandangannya tak terlepas dari Hinata.

"E-eh?" Hinata meneguk ludah. Sasuke terlihat benar-benar lebih tinggi saat berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Seperti...," Sasuke menyandarkan ringan bahunya ke rak buku, "menjadi pacarku, mungkin?" Sasuke mengangkat bahunya singkat.

Hinata seperti kehilangan akal. " _A-a-ano_...,"

"Sampai nanti." Sasuke langsung berbalik dan melambaikan tangannya singkat. Ia menyimpan senyumnya sendiri tanpa Hinata ketahui.

.

.

.

Tak dielakkan lagi, Sasuke dengan seragam tenisnya terlihat sangat-sangat tampan dan maskulin. Hinata tak pernah bosan untuk memperhatikannya dari Perpustakaan. Di sana, Hinata bisa melihat Sasuke istirahat dan mengambil sebotol air mineral. Tak berapa lama, Si Cantik Ino menghampiri Sasuke dan terlihat ceria dengan apa yang dikatakannya pada Sasuke.

Hinata merengut.

Lalu tercekat saat melihat pandangan Sasuke menemukannya.

Hinata salah tingkah.

Ingat Hinata! Harus berusaha! Harus ada usaha!

Dengan kikuk, Hinata melambaikan tangannya. Hinata tak tahu betul apakah Sasuke tersenyum atau malah sebaliknya. Dan Hinata sedikit kecewa saat Ino merebut perhatian Sasuke lagi. Jika dibandingkan dengan Ino, apalah artinya seorang Hinata?

.

.

.

"Ternyata dari sanalah kau selalu memperhatikanku?"

Hinata sontak terperanjat, usai menutup lokernya. Sasuke sudah dengan seragamnya yang biasa. Tas hitam sudah tersampir di bahu kanannya. Rambutnya terlihat agak basah.

"Ah! I-itu ... tidak—"

"Ternyata kau memang selalu melakukan hal yang monoton," Sasuke melangkah sedikit mendekat, "ke Perpustakaan, membaca buku, memperhatikanku, main piano,"

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya spontan, bagaimana bisa Sasuke tahu? Lalu Hinata ingat, Ruang Musik-nya dekat dengan Ruang Ganti ekskul tenis.

"M-Maaf,"

Lucu sekali, gadis ini minta maaf untuk hal yang bahkan Sasuke saja tak tahu di mana salahnya.

"Benarkah?" Sasuke jadi ingin menggodanya.

"I-Iya,"

"Janji?"

"Iya,"

"Jadi pacarku?"

"Iya," jeda, "e-eh?!"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, sekarang kita pacaran." Sasuke menepuk ringan bahu Hinata sebelum berlalu melewatinya.

.

.

.

Tak ada hal besar terjadi yang membuat Sasuke tertarik dengan gadis Hyuuga pemalu yang manis. Semuanya berjalan begitu saja.

Bahkan Sasuke tak menyadari kapan ketertarikan itu datang dan menyapa hatinya.

Sayangnya Sasuke tak memiliki rasa peduli untuk terus bertanya 'kenapa?'.

Butuh waktu seumur hidup untuk mencari tahu mengapa bisa kita menyukai seseorang.

Sasuke melihatnya. Menemukan Hinata dengan dirinya yang bertemankan nada. Tak ada yang istimewa. Di awal, bisa dikatakan Sasuke tertarik karena tak terbiasa melihat gadis seperti Hinata di antara gadis yang terang-terangan memujanya. Dari caranya melihat Sasuke, Sasuke tahu gadis itu juga seperti gadis lain yang menyukainya. Bedanya, cara Hinata untuk—mungkin—menarik perhatiannya tak seperti yang lain. Bisa dibilang, usahanya mencuri perhatian Sasuke sama seperti tak ada usaha.

Nyatanya, arogansi yang terlihat pada dirinya, bisa luluh dengan mudah oleh gadis yang berada di garis bawah popularitas.

Semuanya akan berubah. Sasuke bisa sedikit melakukan hal-hal 'kecil' yang membuat gadis itu sadar bahwa ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan untuk menyenangkan orang lain.

.

.

.

Di hari yang lain. Hinata tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagia dan rasa tak percaya. Dia ... dan Sasuke, sepasang kekasih?

Semua terasa seperti mimpi yang tak ingin Hinata akhiri.

Ia akan menuangkan semuanya dengan teman setianya, piano yang mulai terlihat usang. Hanya dengan musik ia merasa bebas. Terasa ringan dengan nada-nada yang ia mainkan. Membayangkan segala hal yang terjadi di setiap tekanan nada.

Hinata memejamkan mata, tak takut salah dengan instrumen yang sudah ia hafal.

Semua terhenti mendadak saat Hinata merasakan sesuatu yang basah menyentuh pipinya.

"Kenapa berhenti?" Sasuke duduk di samping Hinata yang merona.

"Uchiha- _san_ —"

"Sasuke."

"E-Eh? Ehm, S-Sasuke- _kun_...?"

"Hm," Sasuke memejamkan mata. Namanya terdengar lebih indah saat Hinata mengucap namanya.

"K-Kenapa ada di sini?" Hinata mengalihkan suasana untuk menenangkan debaran jantungnya.

"Sudah kubilang kau selalu melakukan hal yang membosankan," katanya ringan, "aku di sini untuk membantumu,"

"Membantuku?"

"Ya," pandangan Sasuke mulai serius, "mau melakukan hal yang baru?"

Hinata mengerjap dan berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan. Sasuke tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya kali ini. Hinata was-was. Ini tak biasa. Mereka baru berinteraksi beberapa kali. Mereka baru ehm, jadian beberapa hari. Tapi, mereka sudah akan...

"Cium aku,"

Ciuman?!

"Eh?!" Hinata terkesiap, spontan menutup mulutnya, dan menggeleng tanpa sadar.

"Kau akan menyesal jika aku duluan yang menciummu," katanya.

Ya, karena Sasuke takkan membiarkannya mengambil napas terlalu lama.

Sasuke memainkan seringainya.

Hinata terlihat bimbang. Menggigit bibir bawahnya dan terlihat gelisah di saat Sasuke menikmati rona di wajah manisnya yang terlihat polos. Akan seperti apa rasanya jika Hinata menciumnya dengan bibir yang Sasuke yakin tak pernah mencium lelaki manapun. Bibir yang Sasuke yakini hanya sebatas mencium bantal-guling.

"T-Tapi,"

"Hm?" Sasuke semakin memajukan wajahnya. Berpura-pura tak peduli dengan Hinata yang semakin memerah. "Kau tak mau menciumku?" nada suaranya dibuat serius dan kecewa.

"B-Bukan begitu," menggigit bibir lagi, "aku—"

Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata yang semula terkepal di roknya, ke atas kedua bahunya. Membuat wajah mereka terancam di jarak yang minim.

"Cium aku, Hinata." Katanya lagi, kini dengan suara beratnya yang terasa ringan tanpa beban.

Ini pertama kalinya Sasuke menyebut namanya. Sasuke bukan lelaki bodoh yang seenaknya menembak seorang gadis sebagai pacarnya tanpa tahu siapa dia. Tak adil rasanya jika Hinata mengetahui siapa dirinya, namun Sasuke tak kenal dengan Hinata, bukan?

Seolah mengetahui segala kebingungan yang ada pada kedua mata Hinata, Sasuke hanya mengulum senyum. Senyum yang ... ah, merayu? Seolah berbicara pada Hinata untuk segera mencicipinya.

Hinata menatapnya sejenak sebelum dengan ragu, pelan, dan sedikit demi sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sasuke. Jantungnya mengkhianatinya dengan detakan yang berdentum keras.

Lalu Hinata merasakan getaran di setiap tulangnya saat bibirnya mengecup bibir lelaki yang ia sukai. Hinata ingin lebih, namun tak bernyali. Lalu menarik diri, menyadari mata Sasuke yang setengah terbuka.

"Lagi," pinta Sasuke.

Dan dengan malu-malu, Hinata melakukannya lagi. Menciumnya, kini lebih lama saat bibir Sasuke sedikit bergerak. Gerakan aneh ini membuat Hinata refleks menjauh sedikit lagi. Membuat suara tak puas keluar dari Sasuke.

"Lagi,"

Dan kini, saat Hinata menempelkan bibirnya, Sasuke dengan sigap meraih tengkuk gadis itu, menyelipkan jemarinya di rambut Hinata, menahannya untuk lepas lagi. Sasuke takkan membiarkannya melepaskan pagutan mereka dengan mudah kali ini.

Lebih berani.

Hinata menegang, jemarinya meremas bahu Sasuke saat pemuda itu mulai menyesap rasa manisnya bibir Hinata dengan keberanian lebih. Tangan kiri Sasuke meraih garis rahang Hinata, mengusapnya dengan ibu jari untuk membuat gadis itu tenang. Di akhir ciuman mereka, Sasuke sedikit menarik bibir bawah Hinata sebelum melepasnya.

Jarak mereka masih tak berubah. Masih terlalu mengancam untuk kedatangan satu atau dua ciuman berikutnya.

Hinata merona saat bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke. Dan tetap tak berhasil mengatur detak jantungnya. Pemuda itu mengusap bibir Hinata yang sedikit basah dan memerah dengan ibu jarinya. Senyum tipis bermain di bibirnya yang terlihat puas.

"S-Selain tenis," Hinata mengatur napas, "a-aku tak tahu kau pandai b-berciuman,"

"Aku tak pandai bicara," jawabnya, lalu Sasuke menyelipkan anak rambut Hinata ke belakang telinganya. "Jadi aku akan terus melakukan ini."

Jadi Hinata bisa mengerti apa yang Sasuke rasakan lebih dari sekadar kata-kata.

Ya...

Seperti inikah rasanya? Saat cinta datang menghampiri dan tak meminta apa pun, apa lagi hal paling berharga yang kita punya? Hanya butuh tangan yang terbuka.

Hinata percaya, selalu ada pengorbanan di balik kisah cinta.

Ke depannya, mungkin Hinata harus siap diperolok, menerima keirian, dan namanya yang mendadak terkenal karena dituduh merebut siswa impian di sekolah.

Namun, segala hal tak semenyeramkan itu, bukan?

Dia telah mempercayai hatinya. Dan Sasuke pun berada di sisinya. Menggenggam tangannya.

Mungkin, ada kalanya beberapa hal tak perlu terlalu dipaksakan. Jika Sasuke menyukainya karena Hinata berbeda tanpa ada yang terlihat dipaksakan, maka Hinata bersyukur akan itu. Mungkin Sasuke takkan bersamanya jika ia terlalu memaksakan diri untuk bisa masuk ke dalam zona Sasuke yang terlalu misterius dan rumit.

Kenyataannya, semua berjalan begitu saja. Sesimpel itu saja. Tak dapat diterima akal, tanpa hal yang jelas. Karena asmara adalah salah satu proses dalam hidup yang tak meminta untuk dapat diterjemahkan dan dimengerti. Hanya dapat diterima oleh hati dan diri.

Jadi, Sasuke ataupun Hinata takkan bertanya pada satu sama lain, ' _kenapa?_ '.

Selama tak menyerah pada apa yang dipercaya, selama hati sudah siap, dan tahu apa yang benar-benar diinginkan. Hal baik akan datang dengan sendirinya.

Karena begitulah cara kerjanya.

Semua jalan terasa mudah. Saat Sasuke mengetahui nama Hyuuga Hinata. Saat Sasuke menemuinya di Perpustakaan. Saat Sasuke mencari waktu untuk bisa bersamanya. Saat Sasuke mengecup bibirnya.

Memang seperti inilah seharusnya.

Sasuke menatap gadis di hadapannya, tak berhasil menemukan dirinya yang biasa mampu mengontrol diri. Semuanya lenyap tanpa ia sadari.

Hinata terlepas dari pribadinya yang tanpa sadar mengurung diri. Kelegaan ini membuatnya bebas dan menarik. Hinata bersyukur ia tak terlambat untuk menarik diri dari rasa putus asa.

Mereka bilang, keduanya sulit.

Sulit ditaklukkan.

Sulit dilirik.

Lalu semuanya dijungkir-balikkan.

Kesulitan itu melemah saat keduanya bertemu dengan kesederhanaan itu.

"Hinata," Sasuke mengucap namanya lagi, "sekali lagi?"

 _ **End**_

 **A/N** : Simpel, singkat, dan ringan. Terinspirasi karena suka nemu pertanyaan 'karena SH itu _crack_ dan gak ada interaksi, kenapa bisa suka sama SH?' ini fic semacam opini saya buat pertanyaan macam gini. Dan lagi ini salah satu luapan saya karena liat 'sesuatu' yang bikin badmood, karena FFn ada untuk orang macam saya yang gak puas sama canon, lol.

Senangnya bisa ikut andil meramaikan wkwk. Semoga _fic_ -nya sesuai kriteria.

 **Selamat 14SHKE** _ **: Kiss**_ **! ^^**

 _ **REVIEW?**_


End file.
